


Interlude in Hengsha

by DreadlordTally



Series: Fanart [5]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Blindfolds, Extra Treat, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/pseuds/DreadlordTally
Summary: Men never fail to underestimate women.





	Interlude in Hengsha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> An extra treat for you! \o/


End file.
